


公共关系男专员

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 男公关 汉 x  打工仔 圆注意先后顺序ooc算我的
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	公共关系男专员

**Author's Note:**

> 祝 我们亲爱的没喝老师 生日快乐

全圆佑喜欢SVT CLUB的头牌，不是什么值得遮掩的大秘密，因为大多来这里的人，几乎都是冲着他们这位头牌来的，而全圆佑不过是众人中的一个。

但凡是混这一行的，不论是男公关还是客人，都知晓一个规矩，问及姓名说的那都是假的，这里工作的每个人都会想方设法给自己起一个有意思的名字。不管你是叫“Eight”、“D.K”、“Woozi”或是“Hoshi”，只要客人记住你的名字，你就远高别人一头。SVT CLUB的这位头牌，就出色于此。他在这条街出世的第一晚，酒吧街的所有人都记住了他的名字——“天使”。

哼，我倒要看看他是有多不自量力，敢称自己为天使。往往打着这般好奇心指名要他的人，几乎在见到真人都第一眼就被他蛊惑了，为他俘虏，成为他的冤大头。也是借着这个机遇，他每日的营业额远超众人，成了SVT当之无愧的头牌。

如果你问那些见过他尊容的人，这人到底有多好看，无不例外，他们都会说“天使”大人人如其名，就好像天上来一般漂亮，让人第一眼就差点模糊了性别。一头浅金色的头发，皮肤雪白而透亮，那双凤眼淡淡一扫，就似要将你的魂也勾去。他不如其他人一般喜欢穿着张扬，时常身着白色丝缎的衬衫，微微解开了顶上两颗扣子，隐约露出的雪白的胸膛。更何况还搭上一双巧嘴，三言两语，就把主顾哄得团团转。嘴角一弯漾开一个迷人的笑，那薄薄的红唇就足够让人沦陷。

天使很少留意到全圆佑，这是自然。与这些往来的客人不同，他没有来这条街上混的资本，存折上一眼就能数过来的余额，经不起在场子里挥霍。

“崔先生，香槟塔一座。”“天使“小口一开，引得全场鼓掌祝贺。

“谢谢崔先生。”往往这时，全圆佑就必须跟着附和一句，这是他的职责所在。

全圆佑不在SVT CLUB的编制中，他只是一个打工的“黑服”。 对全圆佑而言，黑服的工作比起男公关来说，要拿手得多。他的任务就是关注场子里的走向，帮客人记单指名。又或者是带动公关去会新客，留旧客；当然更重要的是盯着一些不老实的客人，不让他们有机会做小动作。

作为SVT的头牌，天使那边的关注度自然是最高的，一进来，店长就提醒他多注意天使那边的动向。借着这个身份，他可以毫不避讳地将自己的目光黏在尹净汉的身上。

因为外表，初来乍到的客人往往会以为天使弱不禁风，似乎他们稍加手段，天使就会成为他们的囊中物。实则不尽然，至少在全圆佑看来，这不过是那些人妄自揣测。

虽是陪酒的男公关但SVT不搞风俗，小手摸摸，搂搂抱抱这种事情，只要本人愿意，黑服没有干涉的立场。但天使与客人永远保持着距离，哪怕是被人刻意碰到了手，表情一变，那人也会马上收敛。

按照店里的规矩，只要本人同意，SVT的男公关是可以被邀请出场陪伴客人参加正规场合的，酬劳也会丰富得多。名册上的人从墙上的人到无名小卒应有尽有，独独少了天使，他悄悄问过前辈这是为什么。前辈神神秘秘地说，No.1当然都是自己选客人的。

因此，才会有人想到给他塞名片的小动作。

给其他人塞名片也是常有，一天结束，男公关们就得乖乖上交。分明知道私联会被开除，仍然会有人悄悄留下名片。往往此时，黑服就会作为一个警醒的作用，希望对方不要做下一次这样的行为。每天晚上全圆佑收到的名片是所有人里最多的，不等他去要，天使就会把他今晚收到的所有名片统统丢给他，甚至告诉他有哪几位需要拉入黑名单。

这些都是小事，你要留意有人给他下药才是。得到老板的指令，全圆佑额外注意。可在天使面前他还派不上用场，本人比他更为警觉。除了他视线范围里的酒，天使几乎不会喝客人端来的酒，哪怕是指名去了另一桌也会重新续上新的，毕竟三言两语，客人都乐意为他花钱。

争夺指名权是这个世界常有的事，除了平时当职，每到这时全圆佑就可以去天使的面前近距离刷自己的存在感。

“天使大人，23桌有请。”  
“权先生，我们要先失陪了，17号有请。”  
“天使大人，请您来一下。”

一晚上可以借机在他面前足足出现十几次，将他从这桌指引到那一桌，又带回这一桌，帮他点酒取酒，享受着与客人一般耳语的福利。虽然，他都是以“喂”开场的，但全圆佑毫不在意。他实在没想到有那么一天天使问起了他的名字。

天使每日工作的时间并不长，在店里氛围正热闹时退场也是常有的事，全圆佑因为是新人总是要等到前辈们都离开后做好第二日的开店准备，才可以回家，与早早退场的天使是一点交集也没有。

人潮带着热情朝着自己下一个目的地四散而去，店也到了歇业的时间。安静的大厅，喧闹的音乐因为人们的离开，戛然而止，只留下大厅中间闪亮的灯球，神经质地晃动着。送走最后一个前辈，回到空荡荡的店里，扫视着这杂乱的空间，不由得叹一口气。店铺深处的水晶帘里有个东西晃动了一下，定神一看，才发现那是卸下防备的“天使”瘫在卡座上揉捏着自己的头，还以为是自己眼花看错了。不知道是否该上前打扰，只能先拿着清洁用具，放轻动作做好自己本分的事情。

他背对着那人，放慢自己的动作，小心留意着后面的动静。是睡着了吗？怎么一点声响也没有。带着好奇悄悄侧过头，透过自己的肩线去偷看。碰巧就对上了那人的视线，不是自己熟悉的笑意，透露更多的是防备与冷漠。全圆佑像是偷糖吃被抓得正着的孩子，立刻转回身来，埋下头继续清扫的动作。

“我记得，你…是打工的？”那人终于开了口。

身子一僵有些紧张地转过身器，沙发上那人一手撑在额前斜靠在沙发上抿着嘴看着他。这可能是天使第一次这么认真地看着他，全圆佑被盯得有些紧张，紧了紧手里的拖把：“是，来了几个星期了。”

“叫什么名字？”

“全圆佑。”

“……” 那人把手从头上移开，在胸前抄起，身体靠在椅背上成放松姿势，嘴角扯开了一个笑容， “真名，没取名嘛？”

“我不是…我不是我做公关的。”全圆佑有些抱歉的挠了挠头，“我只是来打工的，而且我不会说话，做黑服挺好的。”

对方看着他半天没说话，听着他的回答闭了眼休息了片刻，又张开，慢慢从沙发上坐起来，慢慢向他凑近，近到那湿热的呼吸都触到鼻尖：“要不我给你取一个？”

过近的距离，一下糊了全圆佑的眼，他身上酒的香气与古龙水的味道混杂在一起，熏得全圆佑口干舌燥，不知该如何回答。

片刻，那人向后撤了一步，莞尔一笑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“开玩笑的。我只是可惜了你这张脸，那圆佑，你送我回家吧。”

天使进出更衣室不过是短短几分钟，方才被发胶固定的前发湿哒哒地耷拉在他的额前，刻意透露性感的丝质衬衫被随性的浅紫色卫衣套装取代。全圆佑愣了一下，如果不是见过他此前的样子，二人站在这样一个环境里，全圆佑还会以为对方是个走错了地方的普通学生。

“很奇怪吗？”全圆佑一下意识到自己的眼神有点太过直接。

“不是，我第一次见您穿这样的衣服。很好看，衣服很好看。”全圆佑怕引起误会，连连回答。

“记住，不是衣服好看，是人好看。”说着站在阶梯上直接将钥匙丢给了他，径自就往停车场的方向走去。全圆佑赶紧关了店，紧跟上去，帮对方拉开了后座的车门，自己坐进驾驶座。

“地址在导航里，你跟着开就行。”全圆佑应了声，接着，车内就陷入了沉默。

驶出地下停车场，新一日的序幕早已被晨光拉开。昏睡着的城市渐渐被唤醒，陆陆续续会有车流汇入，渐渐放缓他们前行的脚步。昼夜颠倒是他们这一行的常态，当整个城市从睡梦中苏醒，正是他们陷入睡眠享受安宁的好时机，后座的人早已陷入浅眠，缓和的鼻息在安静的车厢里回荡着叫人安逸，将帽衫的帽子一戴，遮住了那双好看的眉眼，双手一环，做防备的姿势。

说起来，全圆佑其实来店里工作之前就见过天使，在城市中心的那个豪华商业街。当时他正在交往的女生与他约定在这里见面，两人刚沿着主道走了几步，她就装作一下子被什么东西吸引一般，凑到玻璃橱窗面前，说你看这个项链真好看。她的暗示很拙劣，价格牌上的零也多得全圆佑一时数不过来，橱窗里的钻石项链闪耀得很美。被钻石闪光晃眼的一瞬间，视线越过橱窗里的东西就看见了店铺里正与一个男人看表的他，因为拿不定主意撅着嘴，盯着眼前盘子里放着的四五块表。

“在看什么呢？”方才假装的兴奋不同，女生的声音冷漠了不少，顺着他的眼神看过去，“那…不是？‘天使’啊。”

“天使？”没人会用这个名字来当作真名，是明星吗？

“啊…是个男公关呢，原来他真的会跟男人出来呢，大概还是男人给他花钱比较大方吧，真是不费长了这么一张好脸。”他自然没有忽略女生嘴边轻蔑的笑意。

店里的人最后筛筛选选从两位候选者里挑了一块黑色表盘的，与他同去的那个男人主动给买了单。全圆佑从后视镜看了一眼后座的人，如今这块表还带在他的左手上，表盘上只有简单的花纹，挺符合他不爱张扬的个性。全圆佑依稀记得他最后决定要这款的模样，那种只为一个人绽放的笑容，幸福都快溢出他的眼底。

这般形象在全圆佑心里留了良久，还没等它完全消散去，女生就和他提了分手。那就分吧，他一点也不意外，只是分手往家里走的时候，忽然想起自己忘了问那个男公关是在哪个俱乐部上班。

找人这件事，凭借对当日他同行的男人的判断，全圆佑自知是没有机缘再去碰见他的，时间一长也就淡忘了。直到他在SVT找到了这门差事，见到天使时的熟悉感，才唤醒他的记忆。而那位客人至今也依然时常出现在店里，为店铺创造当月最高的全场销售额。

导航语音提示，前面路口右转，再走两百米就会到达目的地。全圆佑将车靠在了车道上，手指敲着方向盘等着倒数的红绿灯。

“你不好奇我的名字吗？。”

“嗯？您说什么？”车内沉静的氛围一下被打破，全圆佑被吓了一跳，抬眼扫过后视镜，对上后座那人的眼神。

对方早已睁开了眼，拿下了头上的帽子，俯身过来，将两手架在驾驶座与副驾驶的椅背上，凑到全圆佑的耳边，“我说，尹、净、汉。我的名字。”

料是突然，没有前文的回答，他就这样知晓了天使的名字，一时竟然不知是否该相信那是不是真名。

“你把你的名字告诉我了，要公平不是嘛。”说着回望着他后视镜的视线，对着他笑了笑，“不信啊？拿id给你看咯。”

“啊…不不…不是这个意思。”

“绿灯了，快走吧，这里绿灯很短的。”说完又把身子靠回后座。

转过路口，车很快就到达了目的地，尹净汉没有着急下车，保持着盯着后视镜望着全圆佑的样子，“你以后就接送我上下班吧，我去给老板说。”

全圆佑不知道尹净汉将真名告诉他是何意图，看着躺在手机里的号码，难道是为了方便自己储存吗？他在每天下午五点会接尹净汉去美容室，在那儿等上一个小时，又带他回店里，凌晨又将人送回住处去。如此，他又有了新的身份。其余时间他依旧做着黑服的本职，解决麻烦的客人。

圆佑你就像是他的小弟一样，前辈们都笑他。其实他们又有几个人不是嫉妒呢，全圆佑想。

每个月第三个周三的夜晚，是尹净汉的那位主客来的日子。店铺里对那位客人早有耳闻的客人，做好了围观的准备，所有的黑服也都变得警惕了。客人到的很准时，接待的人说出这句话的时候，店里所有的目光都汇聚到了他的身上，这位客人其实长得很好看，和尹净汉一样是秀气的外表。有些初见的客人还产生了疑惑，这样的长相竟然不是店里的公关吗？

尹净汉也从位置上站了起来，走了两步象征性地迎接他，来了？就如同是在与多年的老友打着招呼似的，搂着那人的肩带他到了自己专属的位置去。还没见二人坐下，他就听见尹净汉说：“Golden Dom Pérignon!”听他点单的人，也只是跟在后面笑了笑，随他去了。

其他的客人似乎也懂得情趣，今晚的指名少了很多。喝着手里的香槟，尹净汉没有离开的意思，和对方说说笑笑的，不时还忍不住拍拍对方的腿。他忽然记起某个前辈告诉他说，为什么尹净汉的名字不在名册上是因为他可以选择自己的客人，那这位客人就是那样的客人吗？所以之前才和他一同去买表。身上忽然有些不自在，与同事说了句自己去休息下，就离开了喧闹的大厅。

不过是一支烟的功夫，那位主客留下了宴请全场的香槟塔就离开了。他短暂的停留似乎没有扫尹净汉的兴，到达后半场仍然兴致勃勃，没有离开的意思，而是与新来的几位客人聊得火热。视线与全圆佑相及也不着痕迹地移开，继续着话题。全圆佑觉得自己有些不在状态，也把视线移向了别处。

“累了不然你就先回家吧，我还想呆一会儿。”连他怎么走到自己跟前的也不知道，“突然来了个熟客，我现在还要过去。”

全圆佑摇摇头，又站直了身子。

尹净汉叹了一口气，“那你去休息室等我，我尽快解决。”

可能是环境太闷了让他喘不过气，休息室呆着的人一下就找回了呼吸，靠在沙发上闭目养神。嘎达一声，门一下就被拉开，一个人影立刻闪了进来，大力盖上了门。全圆佑听见动静张开了眼坐了起来。

“净汉哥？”

被叫到名字的人，靠在门上，胸口有着不正常的起伏，注意到他的人，带着不平静的气息：“圆佑…你，现在，能送我回家吗？”

尹净汉的状态不是很正常，从门口跌跌撞撞地走过来，一下靠在他身上的时候，过高的体温一下刺痛了全圆佑的皮肤。全圆佑立刻反应过来大概是发生了什么事情，将他的手拉起来，架在自己的肩上，搂过他的腰，带着人从后门出去就送上了车。带他上了后座，给他盖上外套，扣好安全带。

去家里有用吗，是不是应该去医院？他看着面前张口极力喘息的人，有些不知所措。

“回我家。”像是看穿了他的思想一样，抓着他的手臂，将他向外推了推。

全圆佑立刻跑回驾驶座，扣好安全带，轰上油门就往尹净汉家里走。一边穿梭在车流，一边留意着后座那人的动静。尹净汉的意识渐渐变得不清晰起来，躁动让他在位置上扭动着，撕扯着身上的衣服，露出的肌肤早已被染上了浅浅的粉色。心里更多的也是愧疚，就自己离开那一小会儿功夫，就让他着了道。

此时的车不如以往回家的少，车流塞堵在前面，急得全圆佑只能干着急地按着喇叭。一只手就有力的扣上了全圆佑的肩，力度不小，甚至让人有点发疼。全圆佑吸了一口凉气，本能抓住了，想从肩上掰下来。手里传来的温度异于常人，透过后视镜，看到了坐在后座的人，脸上挂着不一般的红晕。

“来不及了…你去旁边酒店给我开一间房。”

把人放到柔软的床上，全圆佑才发现这一路走得是那么艰难，如果他完了一步，是否此刻这样站在床边的人不就变成了别人。尹净汉因为身体异样的热，早已模糊了意识，在床上陷入了半梦半醒的样子。他身上那件丝质的衬衫早已被他揉得没了形状，人侧卧着，把手夹在双腿的两侧。全圆佑呆呆地愣在了原地，有些羞涩地移开了眼神。

“去…给我拿…拿点冰来。”这可能是他最后意识到自己在说什么。

房间里没有冰块，全圆佑只能自己跑出去拿，等他拿到冰块回来的时候。床上的人早已将身下的被子给掀翻在地，没了动作，就好像晕过去一样瘫在床上，手臂挡住了他的眼睛。

“净汉哥？净汉哥！”全圆佑有点慌了，冲到床边。

手刚要接触到对方的那一刻，就被扣住了手腕，整个人上下颠倒，被人压在了床上。一时之间，就被抢夺了主动权，望着在自己上位的人，不知该如何反应。因为方才的动作，尹净汉身上的衣服堪堪能遮住他的胴体，裸露的胸膛起伏地额外动荡。

“哥？你是好了吗？”

“圆佑不知道吗，被下药的人，怎么可能好得了？”尹净汉没有那么多闲心做功夫，即使穿着紧身裤，下身因为药物的刺激，还是藏不住。尹净汉跨坐在他身上，死死扣住他的手腕压在柔软的被子里，滚烫的部位贴着全圆佑的肚子，让他动弹不得，“你不是每天都盯着我的吗？怎么我被下药了，你都没看着…要负责才行啊圆佑。”

负责？是什么意思？

“我们圆佑，难道不喜欢哥哥吗？”尹净汉滚烫的舌头卷过他的耳垂，灵巧的在他的耳边逗弄着。因为药物的作用，尹净汉的动作变得有些急切，舌头扫过他的耳廓，用牙齿咬着他的耳骨，“那为什么每天那么露骨看着我。”

“哥，你…好痒。”全圆佑的双手被扣得死死的，只能缩着脖子下意识地躲避着尹净汉啃咬他耳骨的动作。从未体验过的酥麻感，从耳朵的神经顺着脉络，传达到了全圆佑的脖子。他从没想过，自己会因为男人的挑逗而呻吟出来，“哥…嗯…”

“圆佑的耳朵好敏感啊，稍微舔一舔就红成这样了，和本人真像。”甚至松开了他的双手，捧着他的脸，还堵着他的耳朵说话，热气混着酒香洒在他的耳后，惹得他发软，夺走他的听觉，被惹人害羞的水声代替。环上了尹净汉的腰，额外配合拉近二人的距离，让伏自己的肩颈，啃咬着，留下滚烫的呼吸，嘴里是令人满意的回答。

黑服的衣服与男公关不同，是有些死板正经的套装，马甲领结一个不少。尹净汉有些粗暴地扣开他喉咙上的领结，就被马甲缠住了阵脚，用力一扯，才扯开了顶上两颗扣子，“真他妈烦死了，以后别给我穿这样的衣服。”

他的耐心被磨没了，下身胀得生疼，越过繁琐的上装，直接就去拉扯起全圆佑的裤子，拉开他的裤链，隔着底裤先是揉捏了一把全圆佑的性器，再是一把拉下，让他半勃的性器暴露在了空气当中。

抬起他的膝盖窝，将全圆佑的两条腿架在自己的手臂上借势将人送往床的上部。埋下身子含住了他的性器，舌头在伞头上绕着圈，舔弄着铃口，将早就溢出来的液体舔进嘴里。全圆佑早就失了智，从他再次见到尹净汉开始，他就失了理智。如今那个自己朝思暮想的人，正在为他吞吐着自己的欲望，全圆佑唯有闭上眼睛享受，嘴里叫着净汉哥，放松自己的身段，去感受他的舌头将他的性器舔湿。

“哥…啊。”

尹净汉没有帮他完全打出来，吃到一半，见他起了兴，就将他翻过身去，整个人压在床铺上，反手扣着他的手，冰冷的液体就这样撒在了全圆佑的屁股上。

“哥，不…别!”全圆佑没有想到自己与尹净汉在床上是这样的顺位，如今这等体位，他却不能翻起身来，将顺位换换。

“不是说好的，帮我的吗？”

“哈啊…“全圆佑来不及反应，尹净汉的手指混杂着冰凉的润滑液就捅了进去，甬道从未被人使用过，晦涩地让人难以前行一步。尹净汉可没有那个闲心功夫，抽出手指，又淋上更多的润滑又探了进去，在里面有些粗暴地转动着，碾压着内壁上的褶皱，还不等内里完全变得柔软，就又塞进了第二只手指。身体被撕裂般的胀痛让全圆佑身体紧绷，夹紧后穴排异似的吞吐着尹净汉的手指，话到嘴边全说不出，只能化作呻吟。整个人蜷起了背，抬起了小腿。他勃起的下身被压在了云被里，渗透出的体液混杂着润滑，搞得身下湿漉漉的一片。

尹净汉将手撑在他的身边，用膝盖顶开他的另一条腿，欺身上去，凑过来啃咬着他的后颈，还不等他反应颈脖处的疼痛，下身又被塞进一只手指，直接让他叫出了声音，生理盐水忍不住向外冒，“痛…”

三根手指在里面胡乱转动着，抽插了几下就撤了出来，还来不及应对。尹净汉就从后环过他的肩头，整个人隔着衣服贴在他的背部，深埋了进去。全圆佑的内里被尹净汉的肉刃撕扯般的疼，甬道还没有被完全开发的柔软，就尝试着接下尹净汉的性器。直到完全被接纳，尹净汉才闷哼了一声。

全圆佑身子有些发凉，豆大的汗珠顺着额头向下落，下嘴唇被他咬得发白。尹净汉还算是有意识的，没有一进去就开始动作，环在全圆佑胸前的手，扣住了全圆佑的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，凑过去亲吻他紧闭的嘴唇。滚烫的舌头舔弄着全圆佑干燥的唇，像是安慰他一样，等他放松。

这是他们今晚的第一个吻，尹净汉捏着他的下巴强迫他向后转，手指扣在他的两颊，迫使他打开牙关，探入他的领地。因为扭着头，全圆佑的气息无法调整平稳，急促地迎合着尹净汉，感受尹净汉的动作渐渐加重，吮咬着自己的唇瓣，舌头在他的嘴里顶弄着，甚至在他体内的性器也抽插了起来，全圆佑上下两个口都被填的满满的。

因为微微抬起的身子，尹净汉在他体内的性器微微斜倾一个小角度，每次撞击都非直进直入，稍微用力顶顶，都能蹭到全圆佑的敏感点，他此刻才能深切的感受到尹净汉埋在他体内的形状，他的前端碾过内壁，那硬挺的下身像是要把他内里的褶皱弄平一样的大力。

“快…再快点吧，净汉哥。”

全圆佑的下身因为刺激完全勃起，蹭着湿热的被子，还没等受够，就喷薄而出，身体因为射精痉挛紧绷，绞紧了尹净汉深埋在他体内的性器，让尹净汉停止了动作。

全圆佑不知道为什么药物会将这场性事拉得这么长，在他高潮之后，被拉起来跨坐在尹净汉的身上，与方才从背后进入不同。面对面让他不敢直视尹净汉的脸。那审视的眼神，让他暴露无疑。他的后穴已经完全湿软，下意识地用内壁夹紧，抬着腰吞吐着尹净汉的性器。

“我们圆佑，真是个乖孩子。”显然，尹净汉的意识早已比方才清醒，半搂着全圆佑，捧着他的脸，夸奖着他。

“净汉哥…”话到了嘴边都变了声调。

“好舒服，再快些吧，我的圆佑。”尹净汉抓过全圆佑的腿窝，将他的腿环在自己的腰间，驾着全圆佑的腰，下身往上顶弄着，将每一次顶弄都弄到深处。圆佑配合着他，抓着他的肩膀，就去舔咬尹净汉的锁骨。

方才才释放过的性器，又恢复了精神，伴随着尹净汉的动作，湿漉漉地磨蹭着他的下腹，将前端吐露的湿液沾染在尹净汉挂在身上的衬衫上。那有些稀薄的浊液从全圆佑的性器里喷涌出来，沾染在二人的身上，再一次绞进的后穴终于接纳了尹净汉的所有。这一次，两人才终于一起到达了高潮。

“射在里面了，对不起。”有些乖僻地吻在全圆佑的嘴角，“下次我记得戴套。”

醒来的时候，全圆佑只觉得全身就像散架一样酸痛，“啊…”口干舌燥，就连声音也变得沙哑。

“Shua啊…”等他清醒，才听清客厅传来的响动，尹净汉正在门的那边说着话，“所以说我累了嘛，不行了，快散架了。”

“嘁--哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

这不是尹净汉以往的笑声，还有另外一个人在场，让全圆佑紧张了不少，慢慢从床上坐起来，僵直了身子，有些机械地从床上下来，裹上浴袍，想要去探个究竟。 

“我都快死了，你别笑。不行，我今天真的不想去了。”

“你就瞎说吧。我看你爽到不行。“听到这儿，全圆佑才反应过来，那个人就是那位尹净汉最大的金主。尹净汉在经历了与自己的性事之后，还让他到这里。

“你给的那个药，真该让你自己试一下，我…“不等尹净汉说完，全圆佑就打开了门，门那边的二人一人坐在一边的沙发，正说笑着享受着酒店的早餐，听见动静纷纷回头望向愣在门边的他。

“醒了吗，我的小猫？”尹净汉放下手里的咖啡，对他笑了笑，那个笑容他很熟悉。

“把衣服换了，也过来吃吧。“他听见另一个人如是说。

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> 没有threesome  
> 没有后续  
> 别问我  
> 谢谢大家


End file.
